The 100: Are We All Forgotten?
by Smarebear
Summary: The Mountain is slain, Clarke is still missing, and it's been three months. Three unusually peacefully months. But it can never stay that way forever. [This is a fiction created using OC's that have been submitted to me. It will loosely follow the episodes as they are released, but not really focusing on the main characters.]


_Fox was strapped to the table, screaming in agony as the drill pierce through flesh and bone. The sound alone was enough to make one vomit. She watched, helplessly, next to Harper, as their friend had the marrow sucked out of her. Harper had told her about the pain, how much it all hurt. She wanted to puke, wanted to cry, wanted to scream, but there was nothing but fear. Fox now lay motionless, the screaming had stopped, she was gone. They had killed her._

" _No." Was all she could get out as the tears finally spilled down. Fox couldn't be dead, she just couldn't. But looking over at Harper just confirmed it. They took another, and then another, and then another, laughing and taunting as they drilled holes into their flesh. Then suddenly the sirens went off and their flesh was melting and their laughs became screams of agony. The sirens got louder. "Auden…" Something was calling to her through all the melting flesh and the sound of the sirens._

"Auden!"

She snapped awake. Face down on the metal table in the greenhouse. On the table sat a few ceramic pots. Some filled with soil, others empty, two sprouting new growth. Her notes were underneath her and one stuck to her face as she straightened up and looked at the voice. "Harper. I'm sorry I didn't realize I had dozed off." She said as she pulled the paper from her face and gathered her notes together.

"Come on, sleepy face, Gina came back with another run and she's asking for you. Apparently they got some new seeds we can plant." Her mood shifted at the mention of new possible things to grow.

"Yes! I told her to look for something good, maybe fruit." Auden replied, standing and grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair.

"Mmm, when it grows let me know, I'd love to try some new fruit. I have to go to practise before I get another lecture from Bellamy, hit me up later?" Harper said, leading her out of the greenhouse and into the main building.

"I'll be sure to let you know! You got it!" Auden said as she slid her jacket on and all but skipped to the loading bay. The truck was in and Zeke was already standing by with a few others.

"Hey, slow poke, we thought we'd miss you." He said as she approached, tying her hair up into a ponytail.

"Nah, I can't let you have all the fun." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Alright." Gina started and everyone settled down. "We made a good haul this week, got everything on the list and a bit extra. Lots of things that can spoil so those go first. Zeke, Tyler, Pella, you guys form a line, load onto the shelves. Auden, Nolen, you guys make sure things are labelled correctly to go to the right place. Perishbles come off the shelf and directly into cold storage. Everyone clear?" They all nodded and with that she opened the back of the truck. "Then let's get moving."

She said, walking over to Auden first as Zeke and the others went to work. "Auden, I got you and the greenhouse junkies some new seeds. Good ones." She said before stepping up onto the truck.

With a sense of dedication she went to work alongside the others. Unloading was monotonous work, but it was exciting when you got to see knew things. Every item they brought back meant a better life for them and it did not go without the respect for the dead in Mount Weather. As horrifying as it was, they knew how many innocents died to save them all. She wished it could have gone another way, the the Mountain Men could have listened to Kane. Had they come on peaceful terms she would have donated to help those people. But now, now she just had nightmares and tried hard not to linger on them. Or her guilt at knowing she lived and Fox died. Her and Harper talked about it a lot.

Before she even realized it Bellamy was in the bay. Everytime she saw him it brought butterflies to her stomach and she momentarily stopped what she was doing just to look at him.

"Zeke I said produce first, art doesn't go bad." Gina's voice snapped her back into focus, looking back at the box she was labelling. Of course Bellamy came over to Gina and they spoke, she gave him a book and the two shared a kiss. It almost broke her heart everytime and she had to turn away, bringing the vegetables from the shelf to head for cold storage. She spent a long moment in there sorting the produce into their bins, taking her time and breathing in the cold air. Her breath came out in puffs, she enjoyed that.

When she left the cold storage Bellamy and the others had left on their patrol. With a deep breath she went back to work. Gina grabbed her shoulder when she came back over, "Hey, we are almost wrapped up. Why do you go take these to the greenhouse." Auden was handed six packets of seeds, labeled by someone from mount weather. Mint, tomatoes, strawberries, nasturtium, roses, and watermelon. It was hard not to like Gina, she was always so nice. And these seeds were all new from what they already had. With the skip in her step returned she ran off to the greenhouse, hoping to germinate a few before she was called in for mess hall duty.

Mess hall duty went by quickly, and with new seeds germinating, the greenhouse attended too, she did have much more to do. Off to the commissary she went. There wasn't much she often wanted to buy or trade, she mostly enjoyed just looking. Plus she knew she would find Harper there. Walking around the tables of stuff she didn't see anything that caught her eye, as usual, but she did find Harper. "Hey! You'll never guess what Gina brought."

Harper put down the shirt she was looking at and turned to her. "Let me guess, radioactive mushrooms?"

"No." She laughed, which made Harper smile. "Strawberries and Roses, though! I can't wait until they start sprouting."

"Roses, huh? I didn't think those were edible."

"They are! You can eat the petals, and the hips on the bloomed flower are good dried and made into tea. Or you can turn them into an oil which you can use for flavor or you can dry the petals-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Don't have to go full nerd on me." Harper said with a confused look.

"Oh, sorry…" Auden said holding her hands behind her back with a sheepish look.

"I'm just kidding." Harper said rolling her eyes and tapping Auden on the forward. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink." She led the other girl to the bar. Raven was sitting not that far aware, but it was a silent agreement that they left her alone. She was prickly as of late.

"So how was practise with Bellamy?" Auden couldn't help but ask while sipping at the drink Harper gave her.

In the background Macallan had started singing on the piano.

" _Day after day_

 _I will walk and I will play_

 _But the day after today_

 _I will stop_

 _And I will start…"_

"It was good. I got to pummel Monroe around a bit. She's tough."

"Yeah, but you are tougher."

"Maybe a little…" Harper seemed lost in thought as she said this. "All of us are a little tougher. The forty eight of us." She added in.

" _Day after day, I get angry and I will say-"_

Neither of them noticed Jasper enter the room. Not until he had barrelled Macallan over. Harper stood, mouth open, and dumbfounded, Auden gasped and covered her mouth. They looked at each other. They were tougher, but they were also more burdened. The mountain still haunted them all.


End file.
